


just kitten around

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The prospect of actually being Koyama’s pet is not something Massu has considered before now, but now he can’t think about anything else.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa
Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	just kitten around

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 29: pet play. this is the last one! i'm so sorry for the title, i am fresh out of cat puns.

“I wish I was a cat.”

When Massu says that, he means it literally.

Typically, he doesn’t covet the lives of other species. He rather enjoys being a human despite its complexity, finding intrinsic satisfaction from working hard to earn his own way and being able to take care of himself. There are so many things he can do only because he’s a human, like travel and communicate with other humans and design clothes. He likes human food a lot too.

The life of a cat, however, does have its appealing points. Cats sleep for most of the day and get attention just for being cute. They make people happy just by existing.

Massu’s fans would probably argue that he makes them happy just by existing too, but he still has to make effort to exist that way while cats seem to do it naturally. Take Milk, for instance. All she has to do is be awake and Koyama is in full spoiling mode. Massu doesn’t recall a single time in the past three years that Milk has been around when Koyama _hasn’t_ fawned over her to the other members. His face lights up every time he thinks about her, more than any of his past datefriends.

“You would _hate_ being a cat,” Shige inputs from across the room. “All you would do is sleep and eat—never mind, you would love that.”

Massu grins and watches Koyama load another video on his phone. Milk doesn’t like to stay still for shots, so he has to take videos. She’s not really doing anything, Massu notes, but he’s not really paying attention to her. Koyama’s talking to her softly, praising her for being a good girl and telling her how pretty she is. It’s a low, melodic voice Massu hasn’t heard from him before.

The video ends and Massu looks up to find Koyama looking right at him. Massu jerks from the sudden scrutiny, but Koyama doesn’t move. He’s less than a foot away and it’s mildly creepy to be stared at so close up.

“What?”

“You want to be a cat, or you want to be _my_ cat?”

“What?”

“Because I can make that happen, if your mind is open enough.”

Massu blinks. Koyama’s using the same voice he’s using in the video and it’s _doing things_ to Massu. Things that don’t usually happen when he’s at work, or anywhere in public.

“He has no idea what you’re talking about, Kei.”

“Quiet, you.”

Shige shakes his head and goes back to his laptop. Massu barely pays him any mind. It’s like he’s under a trance, eyes locked onto Koyama’s. The corners of Koyama’s lips curl upward and Massu shifts a bit uncomfortably.

“Well, if you want to, you know where to find me.”

“But you’re right here” is on the tip of Massu’s tongue, but Shige’s eyeroll in his peripheral vision tells him that’s not what Koyama had meant.

Besides, Massu’s not that slow. He’s not slow at all, actually. He just chooses not to pay attention to things that don’t fit his image. Koyama in particular learned a long time ago not to bother talking to Massu about certain topics because he won’t get an answer. Up until now, however, it hasn’t involved a blatant offer that every cell of Massu’s body wants to accept.

It takes him until the end of rehearsal to make his decision. He catches Koyama on the way out, applying a light pressure to his forearm. Koyama stops in his tracks.

“What exactly are you offering me?” 

“A conversation,” Koyama replies easily. “Your place? So that I’m not distracted by the _real_ cat.”

That last part is spoken in what Massu has dubbed _the voice_ , so pleasing to his senses that he shivers. Koyama smiles in a way that makes it clear that he noticed, but all he does is clap Massu on the back like it’s any other time they were leaving rehearsal. Massu feels the weight of that hand much more than before.

“My place is fine. Are you free tonight?”

“I am. Shall I bring dinner?”

“You don’t have to. I can eat before.”

“It’s fine. I like to take care of my pets.”

Massu feels his eyes getting wider, but it’s not out of fear. It’s out of excitement, and not just for whatever tasty food Koyama will bring him. The prospect of actually being Koyama’s pet is not something he’s considered before now, but now he can’t think about anything else. He wants nothing more than for Koyama to talk to him like he talks to Milk.

He’s strangely nervous leading up to the time Koyama is expected to arrive. Over two decades of performing on stage in various contexts and his mind is racing about a _conversation_. To be fair, Massu usually rehearses the choreography until it’s muscle memory, but this time there’s nothing to practice. How does one even prepare for something like this? He’s not about to google “pet roleplay.” His internet history could get hacked.

Taking deep breaths helps to calm him down. Massu’s always been really good at breathing. Aside from just staying alive, that is. He can make one breath last an entire minute—inhaling, holding it, and exhaling for twenty seconds each. His respiratory system has to be one of the healthiest in the nation, if not the world. Apparently, this type of breathing is considered to be a form of meditation, which explains why Massu has such low stress levels.

He’s still breathing deeply when there’s a knock on his door, cutting off his last exhale. A little disoriented, he lets Koyama in and eyes the bag on his arm that is _not_ obviously takeout.

“What’s in there?”

“Just some options. For now, let’s just eat and talk about what you’re looking for.”

It kind of feels like a job interview. Not that Massu’s had many of those, but he’s played enough roles to get the gist. Koyama had picked up yakisoba from one of the street vendors in Massu’s neighborhood, which is delicious enough to distract him from a very vivid memory of an old AV movie that started off just like this.

“So, what are you looking for?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Well, what attracts you to the idea of being my cat?”

Massu thinks about that as he slurps up some noodles. Despite the clarity of his mind, he has no idea how to even begin answering that question.

“I’m not a cat,” he ends up saying, like Koyama needed to be informed of that fact. “I like the way you talk to Milk, but it’s because she’s small and cute and furry.”

“You’re small and cute and...well, not furry. But if that’s something you’re into, we can pretend?”

Massu frowns. “I don’t think I’d like being furry as a human. I’m already warm enough.”

“Is it hard for you to imagine things that aren’t real?”

“What do you mean?”

Koyama pauses to inhale the rest of his yakisoba. Massu hopes he doesn’t get indigestion from eating so fast.

“I mean that you are thinking about having fur physically on your body instead of just imagining it’s there. While wearing fur costumes is something that people do, we can also just pretend you have it, using language like ‘fur’ instead of ‘skin’ for example.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Even if you call it something else, it’s still skin.”

“So your answer is yes, then.”

“I guess so. Does that ruin it?”

“Of course not!” Koyama gives Massu such sympathetic eyes that his heart flops a little. “I am absolutely able to treat you like a cat as you are right now. What I’m trying to do is uncover what you require to _feel_ like a cat.”

Massu blinks. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, let’s back up. You said you like the way I talk to Milk. What about it do you like?”

“The tone of your voice and the words you say.”

“The praise?”

“I think so?”

Something in Koyama’s demeanor changes just then. He seems to soften, smiling in a way that relaxes Massu even more. Then he speaks in _the voice_ and Massu feels his eyes start to glaze over.

“You want me to talk to you like this?”

Massu nods.

“And you want me to praise you like I praise Milk-chan for being cute?”

Another nod.

“I called her a pretty girl in the videos. Shall I stick with that, or do you want me to adapt it to ‘handsome boy’?”

Massu swallows hard as he tries to find his voice.

“’Pretty boy’ would be good.”

“You’re turning red. Are you embarrassed?”

“A little.”

Koyama reaches over to touch his arm. “Please don’t be ashamed. It’s important that you tell me exactly what you want so I can give it to you.”

“I’m trying, but I don’t really know what I want.”

Massu’s voice comes out whinier than he would have liked, but Koyama just rubs his arm some more. It feels nice in a grounding way.

“How do you feel about me touching you like this?”

“It’s okay.”

“Can I touch the rest of your arm and shoulders?”

“Yes.”

“What about your face and hair?”

“Please wash your hands before you touch my face.”

Koyama’s smile turns into a knowing grin. “As expected from Massu.”

“Call me ‘Taka’,” Massu blurts out without thinking. “Or ‘Taka-chan’, if you like.”

“Of course. Taka-chan is such a good kitty for telling me what he wants.”

Massu squirms at all of the sensations that hit him at once. He likes the praise more than he expected he would, and being called a cat is more pleasant than strange. Additionally, his skin tingles under Koyama’s fingers that slowly make their way up his arm, pressing a little too hard into his muscles.

“Can you do that a little lighter?”

“How’s that?”

“Perfect.”

Massu’s head tilts forward on its own, his eyes falling shut as Koyama moves up to his shoulders. It’s like Koyama is giving him a massage, though this isn’t like any massage he’s ever had before. Rather than working out any tension, Koyama seems to be feeling the texture of his skin. Petting him.

“Before you sink too deep into this, we need to finish discussing consent.”

“Hmm?”

It takes all of Massu’s energy to lift his head back up, blinking his eyes open to find Koyama watching him with an expression that Massu can’t read. Usually, Koyama’s feelings are evident on his face, but Massu’s not familiar with this one. It would be scary if Massu didn’t already trust him with his life.

“Do you want me to touch you anywhere else?”

Massu inhales sharply. He knows what Koyama’s implying, but he doesn’t know how to answer that. His body greatly approves of Koyama’s hands all over him while his brain sends panic signals at the same time. It’s all very confusing.

“Yes,” he finally says. “That’s not very cat-like, though...”

His face has to be even brighter now, though he can’t attribute that entirely to embarrassment. Each brush of Koyama’s fingers along his skin—now along the back of his neck—ignites a spark that surges down to where he has the rare urge to cross his legs.

“You’re not a cat though. You’re a human pretending to be a cat, so it’s okay if we do things only humans can do too.”

That confuses him even more, but then Koyama’s stroking his hair. He’s being careful to stay away from Massu’s face, which Massu appreciates even if his burning skin yearns for the touch. Koyama’s hands aren’t that cold, but right now they’d feel like ice.

“Do you want to see what’s in the bag?”

At Massu’s nod, the touch leaves him. He feels lost while Koyama retrieves the bag, setting out a few items on the table instead of returning his hands to Massu’s body. Massu notices what looks like costume props and struggles to pay attention, identifying cat ears and a tail before he sees what’s at the end of the tail.

“Is that...”

“It is. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, and if you do want to, that doesn’t mean I’m gonna do anything with it. You are in full control of your own experience here.”

“This is what you meant by options.”

“Yeah.”

Massu peers at the tail more closely. It’s still in the package, but he can see what he needs to see. The part that would go inside him isn’t that big, just thick enough to keep it from falling out. He’s familiar enough with his own body to know that his own movement would be pleasant without any help from Koyama. Just the thought of Koyama “petting” his tail has him squirming even more.

“I’ll wear it, but I want to put it in myself. I don’t need the ears though. I’d rather you touch the ears I can feel.”

“Understood.”

Koyama looks like he’s trying not to let his amazement show, and Massu decides to ignore it.

“What are the rest of these things?”

“Cat toys and supplies. I wasn’t sure how authentic you would want to be.”

Massu makes a face at the wire bristle brush that’s clearly made for animals. “I’d rather you brush my hair with my brush.”

“I would use this on your skin. If you wanted to allude to the appearance of fur.”

“Ah. I prefer your hands.”

“That’s what I’ll use then.”

Massu picks up the tail and examines it. “I’ll go put this in, then.”

“Do you need any lube?”

“No, I have some.”

Koyama raises an eyebrow at that, and Massu lets him think what he wants. Once closed in his bathroom, he sees how red he actually is and allows himself to feel what he so desperately wants to feel. It’s intense, but it’s also pleasant, and it makes it much easier to stretch himself enough to get in the plug.

It looks awkward out of his pants, even if that makes the angle feel nice. He applies pressure to the fur part to see how that affects him and gasps as the plug rubs him just right. If he lets Koyama touch it, he’s definitely going to end up wanting sex. While that seems to defeat the purpose of pretending to be a cat, Koyama doesn’t seem to mind.

When he returns to the dining area, Koyama has cleaned up their boxes and wiped the table. He has also washed his hands.

“I put the rest of yours in the fridge,” Koyama tells him. “I take it as the highest compliment that you didn’t finish eating, by the way.”

Massu twitches at that realization, but the sudden movement just stimulates him deep inside, pulling a moan from deep in his throat.

“Feels good, huh? It looks good too.”

Massu’s face heats up even more, this time spreading throughout his body in a way that makes his clothes uncomfortable.

“Can we go to my room?”

“Of course.”

Koyama follows him down the hall and Massu can feel his eyes on the tail bouncing from side to side. It’s probably not accurate in terms of animal tail trajectories, but if Massu’s learned anything from this experience, it’s that accuracy isn’t at all important. The only reason he’s even wearing a tail is because of what it’s attached to.

When they get to his bedroom, he considers sitting normally on his bed for half a second before realizing that would probably not be a good idea. He crawls on his elbows and knees instead, stretching how he imagines a cat would before flopping onto his side. The weight dips next to him and he preens under Koyama’s full attention, eyes only for Massu as he carefully reaches out a hand like he doesn’t know whether Massu will swat at him or not.

“Taka-chan is such a pretty boy with his fluffy tail,” Koyama coos, and Massu rocks a little against the tail from that voice. “Shall I pet you some more?”

“Yes, please.”

This time, Koyama’s fingers slide along his jawline up to his ears and Massu automatically tilts his head for more. It’s strangely easy to get into cat-mode despite not owning a cat; all he has to do is follow his instincts instead of suppressing them. There’s probably a deeper psychological understanding to be had here, but right now he’s happy to turn off his brain and enjoy all of the sensations Koyama gives him.

Koyama stretches out alongside him as those fingers return to his hair. Massu thinks about getting his hairbrush, but Koyama’s nails feel just as nice lightly dragging along his scalp. He might be able to fall asleep like this if he wasn’t so turned on. Without his conscience to filter his thoughts, he speaks his needs outright.

“Please take my clothes off.”

“Is my precious kitty overheating?”

“Very much.”

“Well, we can’t have that.”

Massu makes a low noise that could be interpreted as a purr as Koyama traces his way down to the neckline of Massu’s shirt before pulling it up over his head. The chilly autumn air seems to sizzle on the newly exposed skin, creating a wave of tingles all over his torso.

Those fingers deftly unfasten his pants and shove down the rest of his clothes, being careful not to bump his tail too much. Just the anticipation has Massu rocking again, wanting any kind of stimulation now that his body temperature is in a more manageable range. Whether Koyama can tell or not, his hands don’t leave Massu’s skin all the way from his ankles to his ears, taking his time to feel the bones and muscles like he’s burning it to memory.

“Is this better?”

“Yes.”

“Is it okay if I take my clothes off too?”

“Yes. Do you want some help?”

“I’d love that.”

Massu’s happy to have something to do with his hands. His arousal leaves him restless and he undresses Koyama a little more forcefully than he needs to. Koyama doesn’t seem to mind, his cheeks tinted a bit pink himself as Massu quickly finds himself overwhelmed with _all_ of Koyama’s body right in front of him.

“You can do anything to me,” Koyama tells him. “Or nothing, if that’s what you want.”

That’s definitely not what Massu wants. He twists his body like a cat would and presses his face to Koyama’s sternum, his hand lingering on the side until he slides it up to Koyama’s ribs.

“Mm, that feels nice. Good kitty.”

Massu makes that noise again, this time pressing it into Koyama’s skin as he drags his lips along the defined pectoral muscles. He takes pride in the gasp he feels more than hears from Koyama’s lungs, mouthing his way up to Koyama’s neck.

“I really want to kiss you.”

It’s not Koyama who says that, and Massu’s only embarrassed for as long as it takes Koyama to gently hold his chin and lift it upward. Then there are soft lips against his yielding to a hot tongue, a faint mewl sounding from the back of Koyama’s throat that would be better suited to Massu right now.

Massu finds himself rolling Koyama onto his back as they kiss heatedly, settling on top of him. Those hands return to his body, squeezing and stroking various parts of his back and sides, down to his ass. Massu’s sudden moan dies on Koyama’s tongue when Koyama grabs his ass so firmly that the tail moves on its own, stimulating him deep.

He didn’t realize how hard he was until his cock bumps Koyama’s, which is equally as hard. Koyama gasps into their kiss and trembles a bit, like he’s struggling to hold himself back even as his hands settle on Massu’s hips. Every little movement shifts the tail.

”What do I call you?”

The question forces its way out between fire-hot kisses, because Massu has a strong desire to whine some version of Koyama’s name.

“Keiichiro is fine, or Kei-chan.”

“ _Keiichiro_.”

“That sounds so nice in your voice.”

“Pet my tail.”

Koyama doesn’t move right away, but Massu’s too far gone to feel any kind of shame. He wants Koyama, that much is fact. It feels like every cell in his body wants Koyama to penetrate him, whether with the tail or what keeps brushing against his thigh. Massu can’t stay still, his mouth dropping to Koyama’s neck while his hands splay on Koyama’s abdomen, feeling those firm muscles under his palms.

Then Koyama grabs the top of the tail and Massu groans out loud before it even moves. His body rocks back on its own, getting enough friction just from Koyama holding it steady, all kinds of noises spilling from his lips at finally getting relief.

His whole body jerks at the first flick of Koyama’s wrist, a strong arm wrapping around his waist to keep him where he is. Koyama’s the one who whines at Massu’s reactions, like he’s the one being tortured by pressing the plug further inside Massu this way, increasing his speed until Massu’s clawing at the sheets.

“Fuck, I want you.” Koyama presses the words into Massu’s sweaty forehead. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if you do...”

“I wanted you since I first put in the tail in,” Massu confesses. “We can do it just like this.”

He straddles Koyama’s waist and Koyama moans outright. It’s a beautiful sound, one that Massu wouldn’t mind hearing more of as he reaches down to trail his fingers along Koyama’s rigid cock, seeing for himself exactly what he’s agreeing to take inside him.

“Taka,” Koyama breathes, the lack of “-chan” not going unnoticed. “Let me get a condom.”

“Of course.”

Massu leans up while Koyama sheathes himself, reaching back to move the tail on his own to keep the momentum going. Koyama notices and keeps squeezing himself with his eyes locked on Massu, which has Massu pressing deeper.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Koyama gasps out. “I could get off just by watching you do that.”

“Please don’t. I’d much rather do this with you inside me.”

“Come here then.”

Massu scrambles to his prior position, choking on a moan when Koyama’s cock bumps the tail. He ends up falling forward, his ass in the air as he burrows into Koyama’s neck while Koyama presses his question to Massu’s temple.

“Do you want me to take it out?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Try to relax.”

Relaxing is nowhere near instinctual as Koyama slowly urges out the tail. Massu revisits his deep breathing and the thick part of the plug breaches his rim, leaving him empty once it’s gone. He grabs desperately at Koyama, whimpering as his hips search desperately for fulfillment until Koyama shifts him upwards.

“It’s yours whenever you want it.”

Massu finds Koyama’s mouth and kisses him deeply, then sits up to ease Koyama inside him. They both hiss at the pressure, because Koyama is much bigger than the plug was, but Massu takes his time and Koyama doesn’t rush him. Once he’s sitting on Koyama’s thighs, he takes another breath before slowly starting to move.

The trained dancer in him finds his rhythm right away, rocking his hips to feel Koyama hitting him just right. Koyama moans and trembles beneath him, then leans up as much as he can and slides both hands up Massu’s arms. It’s reminiscent of the way Koyama was petting him before, now coupled with Koyama’s own intensity that drives him to give affection mid-coital. It fuels Massu to move even faster, his own special blend of grunts and groans lacing every breath as he fucks himself on Koyama’s cock over and over.

“You feel so good, Taka. _So_ good. I’m so lucky.”

Massu gets even hotter from those words, spoken into his shoulder in that hypnotizing voice, and he holds onto Koyama as much as he can without changing his angle.

“Can I touch you? I wanna make you come.”

A low groan prefaces Massu’s answer, which is to grab Koyama’s hand himself and shove it between his legs. He’s rather particular about how he’s stroked and tries to show Koyama with their fingers laced together, but the first touch to his cock has him faltering in his rhythm and all he can do is cry out at all of the stimulation overwhelming him at once.

“Like this?” Koyama asks, imitating what little of Massu’s instructions he’d gotten. It’s perfect.

All Massu can do is moan, struggling to keep up the momentum as Koyama’s coiled fingers fly up and down his cock. Then Koyama thrusts up from below and Massu gives up having any kind of control over this arrangement. He races for the finish, moving however he needs to in order to chase his release, and Koyama’s quickening breaths signify the same.

“I’m so close,” Koyama whines. “I want to wait for you.”

“Almost,” Massu gets out. “Kei...Kei-chan...”

Koyama makes a pleased noise at that, which turns into a low groan as he brings Massu to his peak. “Come for me, Taka-chan.”

The affectionate nickname is what pushes Massu over, so forcefully that he loses his balance. Luckily, Koyama is there to catch him, his own escalating moans taking Massu higher as he thrusts a few more times and then falls still.

All Massu knows after that is heavy breaths and thumping heartbeats. Koyama pulls out and lowers him to the bed, neither going too far as they ride out their respective orgasms.

“Good boy,” Koyama whispers, laughing when Massu mindlessly pushes his face into Koyama’s raised hand. “My beautiful, worn-out kitty.”

That low groan rumbles through Massu once more as he stretches out as much as he can, hissing when he feels how strained his abs and thighs are. Immediately, Koyama’s there to rub out the soreness, pressing his lips all over Massu’s face until Massu meets them with his own.

“I like being your cat a lot.”

“Good, because I’m keeping you.”


End file.
